Axel
|limit=Explosion |role=Assistant |first=''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' |original= |engvoice=Quinton Flynn |japvoice=Keiji Fujiwara }} Axel, o , é o Nobody de Lea, número VIII na Organização XIII. Ele utiliza o fogo para aumentar as forças de suas armas, chakrams gêmeos, com sua pirocinese, ele liberta ataques rápidos e poderosos. Os Nobodies Assassin estão sob seu controle. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel foi o grande trunfo para o resto da organização como um agente duplo em Castle Oblivion para manter o controle dos planos de Marluxia. Em Kingdom Hearts II, Axel traiu a Organização por causa de sua amizade com Roxas e agiu por vontade própria para tentar ajudar Sora, embora originalmente queria transformar Sora em um Heartless para obter Roxas de volta. Axel aparece em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days como um personagem jogável no Mission Mode e um dos principais protagonistas. Lea, seu ser completo original, foi revelado no relatório secreto do dia 356 e também mencionado por Saïx. Lea era amigo pessoal da pessoa original de Saïx, Isa. Lea, Isa, e Axel apareceram em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, a aparição de Axel é apenas uma ponta. Foi revelado que ele ira aparecer em Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Entradas do Jornal ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Historia do Sora A figura misteriosa que fica no caminho de Sora. Difícil de ler, durante quase todo o tempo Axel parece estar brincando... Mas pelo que sabemos, ele é mais pensativo que todos os outros juntos. Ele sabe muito mais do que deixou escapar ;Reverse/Rebirth No. 8 na Organização. Ele é um Nobody cujas intenções e segredos estão escondidos de todos. Axel não tem escrúpulos em explorar os outros para satisfazer suas necessidades. Ele usou Sora e Namine para derrotar Marluxia e deter seu plano contra a Organização. Axel afirma que ele e Sora tem algo em comum, porem essa conexão não é revelada. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Numero 8 da Organização XIII's. Ele comanda o fogo e possui uma arma feita para seu uso exclusivo. Ele é o antigo mentor de Roxas, e daria qualquer coisa para recupera-lo. Ele provou ser alguém não muito ligado a Organização, atacando qualquer um que traísse a mesma e enquanto isso pensando em sua própria traição. Ele alega que ele e Sora partilham algum tipo de vinculo, mas sora não imagina o que poderia ser. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' No. VIII AXEL Um assassino que coloca seus próprios planos em primeiro lugar, ignorando todo o resto. Domina o '''fogo'.'' Arma: chakrans Desenvolvimento Axel possui grandes semelhanças com Reno de Final Fantasy VII. Além disso, eles também possuem o mesmo dublador em diversas lingues: Quinton Flynn em inglês, Jean Christophe Parquier em francês, Víctor Martínez em espanhol, Philipp Brammer na Germania and Keiji Fujiwara em japonês. Tetsuya Nomura afirmou que isso foi feito intencionalmente como uma experiência. Ele queria colocar um personagem familiar em um novo ambiente e papel. Também afirmou em uma entrevista que os dois são "pessoas diferentes, com um subconsciente semelhante". Axel é popular entre os membros da staff de Kingdom Hearts e embora o plano inicial era que ele morre-se no final do prologo de Roxas, sua popularidade o levou ter uma participação maior em Kingdom Hearts II. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories thumb|Roxas, Xion, e Axel em Destiny Islands. Depois de introduzir Roxas na Organização, Xemnas designou Axel como seu tutor. Inicialmente Axel não sabia como tratar Roxas, já que ele atuava como um "zumbi." Com o tempo os nobodies começaram a se aproximar, comendo sea-salt ice cream juntos em Twilight Town Train Station depois das missões. A medida que sua amizade ficava mais forte, Axel começou a demonstrar emoções durante o tempo que passavam juntos. Ele estava presente quando Xion se juntou a Organização, mas foi enviado ao Castle Oblivion para lidar com o traidor, Marluxia. Recebendo ordens diretas de Saïx, o segundo em comando depois de Xemnas, ele aproveitou a situação para tentar eliminar outros membros que pudessem atrapalhar seus planos pessoais de acabar com a Organização. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, enquanto Sora e Riku andavam pelo Castle Oblivion, Axel trabalhava como um agente duplo para as duas partes da Organização, que haviam se dividido no castelo. Um lado, Marluxia e Larxene, procuravam usar os poderes de Sora para acabar com Xemnas e o resto da Organização, enquanto usavam Naminé para alterar as memorias de Sora. Aqueles que ficaram do outro lado, no porão do castelo, foram Vexen, Lexaeus, e Zexion. Tres dos membros originais da Organização XIII. Os tres perceberam a intenção de Marluxia e tentaram o impedir usando Riku para destruir Sora. Primeiramente, Axel se junta ao time rebelde, apesar de suas intenções nesse ponto da historia ainda não estarem claras. Apos a primeira batalha contra Sora, Axel admite estar somente testando a força do mestre da Keyblade. Sendo o primeiro membro da Organização a revelar o rosto, Axel da um cartão criado a partir das memorias de Sora, para que o mesmo possa progredir nos andares do castelo. Depois de deixar Sora perplexo, Axel tem uma conversa seria com Larxene em que ele mostra um interesse no fato de Sora ainda manter sua autoconsciência, mesmo depois de se tornar um Heartless. Depois de Vexen quase revelar a existência de Roxas para Sora, Axel é ordenado por Marluxia a o destruir. Ele o faz sem esforço, e é finalmente aceito por Marluxia e Larxene em sua conspiração. tirando vantagem disso, Axel ajuda Namine a escapar e entrar em contato com Sora. Mais tarde ele enfrenta Marluxia, revelando sua atitude como agente duplo durante todo o tempo em que esteve no castelo. Citando suas ordens de se livrar dos membros traidores da Organização, Axel se prepara para atacar Marluxia, que tenta usar Namine como escudo, mas foi interrompido por Sora, com o qual ele eventualmente luta pela ultima vez. DNo final da batalha, Axel finge a própria derrota e confunde Sora com as palavras, "Depois de tudo, parece que valeu a pena salvar você," e desaparece. Depois desta batalha contra Sora, Axel encontra Zexion no porão do castelo. Zexion traz a tona o assunto de Riku e pede os dados de Destiny Islands na forma de carta. Apesar de sua parceria anterior, Axel mais tarde oferece ao Riku Replica a honra de eliminar Zexion, prometendo a duplicata que ele ganharia novos poderes, e seria então capaz de derrotar o Riku original. A razão exata para traição de Axel não é revelada, e tudo parece autocontraditório apos ele ter ajudado a impedir a traição de Marluxia, embora fosse verdade que ambos os lados da Organização no Castle Oblivion tinham seus próprios planos de traição. Axel comenta que seria interessante ver o futuro de Sora e Riku e por isto Zexion não seria poupado; no entanto, isso poderia ter alguma relação com a amizade entre Axel e Roxas, justificando então a destruição de Zexion, impedindo Sora e Riku de se encontrarem. Em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Axel afirma ter traído Zexion, dizendo: "Você soube de algo que não deveria saber." Isso parece um pouco ambíguo, já que em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Axel e Zexion mostram ser amigáveis um com o outro (Ex: Em uma cena, foi mostrado Axel e Zexion fazendo apostas sobre qual membro da Organização no castelo seria o próximo a morrer, aposta que Axel ganha, ao predizer que Marluxia seria o próximo a cair), as palavras de Axel poderiam significar que Zexion havia descoberto sobre Saix, Axel e o plano secreto para tomar o controle da organização, teoria que pode ser comprovada no Secret Report feito por Zexion, aonde ele revela suas suspeitas sobre os dois. Quando Axel retorna para The World That Never Was, ele sente que Roxas o substituiu por Xion. Axel fica com ciúmes, não tendo certeza sobre o que fazer com Xion. Por sugestão de Roxas, os três começam a passar o tempo livre juntos, como um trio. algum tempo depois, Axel se encontra com Saix, e lamenta não ter sido capaz de falar com Saix antes sobre Roxas e Xion. Saïx lembra Axel da amizade que compartilhavam antes de se tornarem Nobodies, e de seus planos para assumir a Organização. Depois de descobrir quem e o que ela era, Xion começa a querer deixar a Organização. Axel eventualmente luta contra ela em frente a Roxas, apesar de suas suplicas. Com sua relação enfraquecida, e ambos não estarem mais conversando, Axel fica dividido entre a salvar ambos de Xemnas's ou seguir as ordens e acabar com Xion. Depois de ser atribuída uma missão para ele junto de Xion em Wonderland, Xion corre de Axel, que não faz nada para e impedir, e a mesma acaba acertando Xigbar. Alguns dias depois, com Roxas descobre a verdadeira identidade de Xion e decide deixar a organização. Axel, que gostava do tempo que passava com seu melhor amigo, fica triste pela decisão de Roxas e tenta argumentar contra sua partida. No dia seguinte, cumprindo ordens, Axel leva Xion ate a Old Mansion em Twilight Town aonde ele revela suas intenções, dizendo que ele esta de saco cheio do egoismo dela e de Roxas, que fazem o que quer sem pensar nos outros, depois disso ele luta contra Xion ate que ela esteja inconsciente. Mas a luta teve seu preço e Axel desmaia de cansaço assim que chega de volta ao Castle That Never Was, carregando Xion. Sem poder reagir contra Xemnas, Xion é levada a força. Mais tarde, em seus aposentos, vemos o resultado a briga e de sua preocupação com Roxas e Xion, um Axel depressivo descobre em sua cama um palito de picolé com a palavra "WINNER", um presente deixado por Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Como Roxas, nesse ponto da historia Axel perdeu todas as lembranças que possuía de Xion (como visto em seu final Report no jogo 358/2 Days), mas sabe que tera de trazer Roxas de volta, seguindo ordens de Xemnas. Apos a organização ter conseguido controlar Roxas na Digital Twilight Town de DiZ's , Axel aparece logo apos Roxas matar Dusks que havia se materializado a partir de Vivi. Ele diz para Roxas sua identidade, mas percebe que os relatórios estavam certos, e Roxas havia perdido todas as suas memorias, tendo as mesmas substituídas por falsas memorias virtuais. Axel inicia uma luta contra Roxas tentando fazer com que ele se lembre de algo. No entanto, Diz aparece, tentando enganar Roxas dizendo que aquela cidade era real, e que Axel era somente um sonho. Ainda assim Axel tenta fazer Roxas se lembrar, mas é banido do programa virtual Diz. Roxas fica impressionado com a aparição de Axel, porem não tem nenhuma lembrança dele ou do que realmente esta acontecendo. Pressionado pelas ameaças de Xaldin e Xemnas, Axel tenta novamente recuperar Roxas sem destrui-lo. Roxas descobre que os dois foram os melhores amigos de Namine, e menciona isso para Axel, mas ainda assim, ele é incapaz de se lembrar do "nome do chefe." Axel se sente triste; ele prepara para matar Roxas, mesmo apos o mesmo o ter vencido em uma luta, mas Diz intervém e congela momentaneamente os movimentos de Axel, permitindo que Roxas escape para a versão virtual de Old Mansion. Vendo tudo o que aconteceu, Axel percebe que o Roxas que ele conhecia já esta longe, e que tudo o que resta agora é o matar. Depois de Roxas destruir o computador de Diz no porão da mansão, Axel envia Dusks e'' Assassins para o pegar, mas Roxas se mostra vitorioso também nessa luta. Axel diz para Roxas como ele havia se tornado incrivelmente forte, e que estava feliz pelo mesmo finalmente ter recuperado suas memorias. Entretanto, Axel estava machucado pela sua luta anterior com Roxas e seu novo estilo de luta com duas Keyblades (capacidade que Roxas possuía e Axel desconhecia). Axel perde a luta e desaparece, optando não realizar sua missão de destruir Roxas, e prometendo o encontrar na "próxima vida". Enquanto Sora desperta depois de sua união com Roxas, Riku confia a Axel a função de proteger Namine. As estranhas palavras de Namine para aqueles que ela gostava mechem com Axel, pois ela estava se referindo a um nobody. Durante as viagens de Sora para diferentes mundos, Axel aparece diante daKairi em uma praia de Destiny Islands, pretendendo sequestra-la, e assim fazer com que Sora o encontre. O plano de Axel era simples; se Sora se transformasse em um heartless novamente, então Roxas iria renascer. Entretanto, Kairi escapa pelo Corridor of Darkness criado por Riku e vai parar em Twilight Town aonde fica por algum tempo esperando por Sora. Axel, a segue ate a cidade e a sequestra novamente, porem não muito tempo depois ela é feita prisioneira por Saïx que estava encarregado de dar a Axel ordens realmente preocupantes. Depois da invasão de Radiant Garden pelos Heartless, Sora confronta Xemnas, o líder da Organização. Xemnas decide matá-lo, e antes disso Axel cumprimenta Sora. Axel explica sobre o plano da Organização de usar a keyblade para retirar os corações dos heartless, mas se recusa a dizer o que a Organização XIII vai fazer com esses corações. Sora descobre que Axel é o sequestrador de Kairi, e Axel confirma isso. Inicialmente arrependido por suas ações, ele pede desculpas pelo acontecimento com Kairi. No entanto, ele desaparece em um corredor negro assim que Saïx aparece. No caminho para The World That Never Was, Sora, Donald, Goofy, e King Mickey ficam presos no Betwixt and Between por Nobodies, mas Axel aparece para ajudar. Sora e Axel lutam juntos contra os Nobodies, mas vendo que o numero dos Dusk era muito grande, Axel decide colocar todo seu ser e sua essência em um único ataque, destruindo todos os Nobodies mas sacrificando a si mesmo no processo. Ele faz isso para salvar Sora, o eu original de seu melhor amigo. Sora fica com ele naqueles últimos momentos e no final Axel pede sinceras desculpas a por ter envolvido Kairi. Confuso, Sora pergunta a ele o que ele estava tentando fazer, e Axel diz estar somente tentando ver Roxas novamente, o único que o fez sentir como se tivesse um coração. Estranhamente para Axel, Sora o faz se sentir da mesma forma (possivelmente pelo fato de Sora e Roxas serem a mesma pessoa) e usa suas palavras finais para pedir a Sora que resgati Kairi. Axel abre a passagem para the World That Never Was com o resto de força que possuía, e então desaparece em meio ao fogo e escuridão completa. Depois, Xigbar e Luxord estavam curiosos sobre as ações confusas e sem sentido de Axel; que havia se voltado contra a organização em nome de sua amizade com Roxas, mas Xemnas revela que o desaparecimento de Axel serviu para agitar Roxas de seu descanso, alegando que aquela desobediência então não foi totalmente lamentável e sem sentido. Xemnas também afirma que devido ao contato com o coração de Sora, as capacidades de sentir emoções de Axel poderiam ter sido afetadas. Naminé, entretanto, descreve em uma nota, no Light novel do jogo, que Axel não realmente morreu, mas desapareceu na escuridão, aonde iria vagar ate conseguir encontrar seu próprio coração. Axel faz uma aparição final para Roxas, pouco antes da batalha mental do mesmo contra Sora, e da então um ultimo adeus ao seu amigo. Kingdom Hearts coded No Data-Castle Oblivion, durante o Episodio 8, a Data-Naminé revela para o Data-Sora e para o King Mickey que Axel é uma das pessoas que, embora desaparecido, ainda esta ligado ao coração de Sora. Blank Points Axel, Roxas, e Xion são vistos no final secreto de ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Blank Points, sentando-se felizes juntos na Clock Tower segurando sea-salt ice cream. O trio olha para o por do sol, e então, Roxas e Xion dizem o nome de Sora. Outras aparicões ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Axel faz uma aparição no treiler da Jump Fest 2012 de ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, onde aparece brevemente em um FMV, mostrando suas lutas com Roxas na Twilight Town Digital durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts II. Aparencia Como os outros membros da Organização, Axel veste as luvas e botas pretas básicas. Seu casaco preto, no entanto, é um dos mais distintos do grupo, com as mangas justas contra os braços. Axel também pode ser facilmente distinguido dos outros membros da Organização por suas características faciais, e também pelo fato dele raramente cobrir seu rosto com o casaco. Axel possui o cabelo vermelho brilhante, espetado para traz, que vai ate a altura do ombro e sombrasselhas pequenas e grosas. Seus olhos tem a cor de uma esmeralda brilhante, embaixo de cada um possuiu uma mancha em forma de gota, roxas, que são semelhantes, mas não iguais as de Reno's. Personalidade Quando ele é introduzido pela primeira vez no inicio de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel é um mistério, estoico, e calmo, capaz de aturar Marluxia. Um mentiroso muito bom, ele faz questão de se manter difícil de ler, parecendo que esta brincando, quando na verdade esta manipulando as pessoas a sua volta. Axel muitas vezes tem conversas inteligentes com Larxene enquanto Marluxia esta fora, porem seu comportamento é imperturbável quando o mesmo esta por perto. Ele também fazia apostas amigáveis com Zexion sobre qual membro seria derrotado em seguida, e parecia se divertir com suas mortes. Eventualmente, Axel trai seu amigo sem remorso. Vexen implora por piedade, mas recebe somente um cruel "Você não esta feliz de morrer?" e um arrogante "Adeus" depois de Axel o incinerar sem misericórdia. Essa natureza cruel persiste mesmo quando Marluxia usa Namine como escudo humano: Axel confessa que eliminaria Namine para poder chegar ate Marluxia. Ele é uma pessoa que faz o que é necessário em prol de suas ações, como aquelas no Castle Oblivion, despercebido pelo resto da organização, podendo assim atacar silenciosamente seus antigos aliados. Axel sofre uma mudança de personalidade drástica entre Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II por causa de sua amizade com Roxas e Xion. Em Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, ele é muito sarcástico e descontraído, "ir com o fluxo" é sua visão de muitas coisas, incluindo missões e batalhas. É revelado que ele tem uma natureza protetora com Roxas e Xion, o que é irônico para um Nobody e suas ações anteriores no Castle Oblivion. Ele atua como um irmão mais velho para eles , sendo sua principal fonte de conselho e sabedoria. Em varias ocasiões ele os tirou de problemas, mesmo quando podia entrar, e entrou em outros por isso, como sua demissão, e eventual traição de Saix, para poder proteger a todos. Axel aparentemente não gosta de falar sobre o passado, apesar da insistência de Saix sobre seu significado. Sempre que Roxas ou Xion o pergunta sobre isso, ele da uma resposta vaga, tentando mudar de assunto, e muitas vezes evitando ate mesmo o contato visual. Uma de suas táticas para o mesmo e se deitar e olhar para o céu. Em sua morte, ele foi capaz de se lembrar de Roxas, e como o mesmo o deu uma "noção bizarra da humanidade". Uma coisa importante a notar, é que em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, quando Axel se despede pela ultima vez de Roxas, através de um olhar mais atento, é possível perceber que a lagrima no final da cena vem de Axel, o que mostra claramente sua capacidade incomum com os sentimentos. Mesmo durante os eventos de Castle Oblivion, Axel exibe emoções, e reconhece isso começando a rir, mas logo ele se corrige e para. Ele ainda zomba de sua capacidade de sentir, mesmo durante a própria morte. Se ele, Roxas, Naminé, e Xion tem algo inusual em comum com relação ao coração de Sora, é desconhecido. Mas isso é sugerido por Xemnas, e pelo próprio Axel, que por estar em contato com o coração de Sora, Axel começou a desenvolver suas próprias emoções. Habilidades Sendo chamado de "Flurry of Dancing Flames", Axel usa duas armas feitas para ele chamadas chakrans, e é especialista em manipular o fogo. Ele pode invocar pilares de fogo a vontade e atacar com combos rápidos usando seus chakrans. Ele também pode colocar fogo em suas armas e então as jogar como bumerangues, que ficam girando e acertam o oponente diversas vezes. Em uma de suas batalhas contra Roxas em Kingdom Hearts II, Axel convoca um circulo de fogo para os cercar, e o utiliza para se esconder, aparecendo depois realizado uma serie de ataques rápidos, em seguida pulando para traz pegando os oponentes de surpresa. Axel é um membro poderoso da Organização, sem duvidas mais forte, ou um melhor lutador, que Saïx. Isso é provado quando Saïx é derrotado por Roxas, mas Axel é capaz de derrotar Xion na Old Mansion, que na época, havia absorvido quase todo o poder de Roxas. No entanto, Axel claramente se esforça mais em sua batalha, já que ele desmaia pouco depois da luta, enquanto Saïx se mantem consciente, embora esteja exausto. Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Axel tem um Limit Break denominado Explosion. Durante o uso de Explosion, Axel lança seus chakrans contra os inimigos enquanto eles estão envoltos em chamas, criando uma pequena explosão quando as armas encontram o alvo. Mesmo quando não são jogados, os chakrans giram rapidamente nas mãos de Axel, e se mantem constantemente envoltos em fogo. Dessa forma, ele pode os jogar a hora que quiser sem precisar carregar o ataque. Durante o Final Limit de Axel, ele combina seus dois chakrans flamejantes em um enorme Chakram de fogo, diversas vezes maiores que o original. A explosão apos o ataque é arrasadora. Arma Axel uutiliza dois chakrans, chamados "Eternal Flames". Seus chakrans são circulares e vermelhos, com pontas prateadas, círculos nas bordas, e duas barras negras cruzadas no meio. Cada chakram possui oito pontas, possivelmente uma referencia ao rank de Axel na Organização. Axel é habilidoso no uso de suas armas; ele pode as jogar, usar como escudo, ou então usalas como uma arma de combate a curta distancia. Possui ataques únicos, incluindo diversos malabarismos contra o oponente, ou jogá-los constantemente pelo campo de batalha. ele os usa em conjunto com suas habilidades de fogo. Em uma cena de Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, é mostrado que ele pode fazer seus chakrans se incendiarem a distancia, funcionando como um detonador remoto. A Bond of Flame Keyblade, obtida de Axel, possui aparência similar a de seus chakrans. Os chakrans são uma das poucas armas da organização que não carregam o símbolo dos nobodis (as outras são as Ethereal Blades de Xemnas, e a keyblade de Roxas e Xion), Mas a forma como eles são desenhados gera uma semelhança com o símbolo. Na vida real, chakrans são normalmente pequenos discos afiados usados pelos guerreiros da antiga Índia. Os chakrans de Axel possuem semelhança maior com os discos de vento e fogo chineses, disco usado como arma branca a muito tempo atrás. Galeria File:Eternal Flames.png|Uma das "Eternal Flames". Axel1.jpg Axel2.jpg Axel3.png Axel4.jpg axel7.jpg|Luta entre Axel e Roxas axel5.jpg|Axel se preparando para sua ultima batalha axel6.jpg|Momentos finais de Axel Curiosidades *Na verção japonesa de Kingdom Hearts II, haviam chamas consumindo o corpo de Axel enquanto ele morria. As chamas foram retiradas da versão americana. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, apesar de manter as mudanças feitas na versão americana, possui as chamas ao redor do corpo de Axel. *Axel é o primeiro personagem a tecnicamente usar uma palavra impropria para idade alvo do jogo, ele diz a palavra "inferno" em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories em sua fala "Me de um show do inferno!" Ao mesmo tempo, esse também é o único jogo da serie em que ele não diz "Você memorizou?" (No entanto, depois de se apresentar, ele usa a frase, "Guarde bem em suas memorias"). Em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Axel tem sua fala modificada e aparece como "Você memorizou?" assim como nos outros jogos. en:Axel de:Axel Category: Inimigos Categoria:Personagens